


杉树街1701号

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ghosts, Half-Demon, Multi, Wolfman, angel - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 【设定是猎魔人（人类）McCoy，半恶魔Sulu，狼人Kirk，天使Chekov，高阶天使Spock，恶魔Uhura】【充斥着对神话生物与超自然生物的刻板印象】【不可能正经】
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	杉树街1701号

○初次见面  
“看看我的舍友们，天使，半恶魔，猎魔人，你真的不会忍不住去朝Sulu的胸口钉十字架吗，Bones?”  
“我是属于人类这边的，犬科生物。”Sulu抖了抖手里的晨报弯着眼睛对Jim说，虽然脸上保持微笑但语气绝不友善。“并且十字架是用在吸血鬼身上，请不要把恶魔与蝙蝠们混为一谈。”  
“好像说的跟图书馆X-Z层书架后的新鲜肾脏不是你吃剩的一样。”McCoy坐在离Sulu最远的地方，他仍然觉得对方身上有挥之不尽的血腥味，尽管Sulu的房间里放满绿色芳香植物，随身携带柑橘茉莉喷雾。  
坐在阳光下的，年纪最小的青年像只好奇的小狗不断随着三位男性的交谈看向对方，他的目光在Sulu身上多停留了一会吐出一句“真酷”，然后语速略快地说：“我是Pavel Chekov，刚到波士顿不久在麻省理工学院主修计算机科学与机器学习，以及严格来说我还不是你们想象中的那种……天使。我只是见习天使。”他的声音逐渐变小几乎要像他本人一样缩进椅子里，最后那句“我想住在阁楼，可以吗？呃，天使喜欢高的地方”完全弱得像蚊子叫。  
但其他三人不约而同地身体前倾望向Chekov，同时喃喃“你真的只有17岁吗天才儿童”“我靠那可是MIT的疯子最多的地方”“天使需要考SAT吗不，应该不用，行使神迹就可以了”  
“那么我想二楼的主卧可以由我负担，毕竟你们还是学生。”McCoy说。  
“我想要侧卧。”Sulu抢着说，立刻拿下远离盥洗室的房间。“好吧，那看起来我别无选择。”Jim嘟囔着开始把行李推向一楼的卧室。  
“其实你还可以选地下室。”Sulu冷不丁发言，再次抖开杂志有些挑衅地看着Jim。McCoy的左边眉毛不安地跳了一下，他可不希望这个可怜的百年闹鬼老宅第一天就爆发命案，于是他给Sulu怀里丢了生锈的钥匙堵住半恶魔的嘴。

○月圆之夜

silent night

○关于同性

○敬怪物们（万圣节）  
“实际上我的母亲是不折不扣的恶魔，但我的父亲是人类。我有一个姐姐和一个妹妹……”  
“让我猜猜，姐姐是恶魔但妹妹是天使？”  
苏鲁点点头回应麦考伊，挪到嘴边的麦芽啤酒瓶又放了下去。“像极了孟德尔遗传定律，而我是那个奇怪的杂合子。”  
“哈，姐姐，我也有一个优秀的哥哥。”吉姆语气中带着同情和理解，似乎想要张开双手给他一个拥抱。  
“她们说总有一天我要做出选择，并且只能选一边。”苏鲁一口喝干了啤酒，脸上少见地出现了红晕，他伸手又打开了一瓶。“我真羡慕你们有些生物，生来就有受人尊敬的地位。”他说着，明确地指向双腿踩在单人沙发上，手里捧着啤酒的卷发青年。  
“天使不会衰老，体型不会改变，能预知短暂的未来，也像你说的一样受人尊敬……”Chekov大口塞着甜死人不偿命的波士顿芝士蛋糕，咽下一大口严肃地说：“但是天使不能说谎。”  
“哦豁，不能说谎的天使？”“但我现在不这么做了，我尽量减少说话。”“那么你上一次袒露心扉是什么？”“我告诉我的姐姐她会在三分钟后被小轿车撞飞。”Chekov身后的翅膀黯淡了一下，接着转过身只留给他们一个背影。  
“那太棒了，看来我们都是被诅咒的怪物。”

当麦考伊终于从市中心节日大塞车中挤出来回到家里时，他摸摸兜里被夏佩尔护士塞的糖果有些变软，开门后先是听到一声刺耳又低沉，类似狼嚎的笑声，接着看到客厅落满了一些微微发光的白色羽毛，那是从喝醉的天使身上落下来的小玩意。而平时看起来最像普通人的半恶魔此时也依然很像一个普通的醉汉：满脸通红，裸露着上半身往冰镇科罗拉啤酒里面捏柠檬。  
麦考伊当然

他走到三人中间猛然张开手，在每个人面前落下几颗快要融化的，软黏黏的太妃糖。“我给你们糖了，所以今晚不允许捣蛋。”  
“……”  
“……哦……”  
“谢谢你，Bones。”

这是一个神奇的夜晚，因为狼人、半恶魔和天使在自己的敌人、猎物和信徒中找到了一丝微妙的平衡，将它们从不断下坠的自我否定的地狱里带回人间。

○关于背叛  
“我从没听说过天使能仅凭气味追踪和分辨半恶魔，我是说，Hikaru的身上并没有邪恶生物的味道。”Jim在飞沙走石的狂奔中对身后的Chekov大声说，他的身上背着昏迷不醒的McCoy。“呃，按常理来说是这样没错……”跑在前面的Jim停了下来，差点让chekov直接撞在他的背后。金发青年转过身上下打量了一番chekov，看得他浑身不舒服。“Jim？我们得快点走，Spock快要追上了。”  
“你说得对，Pavel，天使从不撒谎。”  
Chekov吞了口口水，手心中冒出白光覆盖在Mccoy扭伤的脚踝处。“抱歉？”  
“天使从不撒谎，”Jim歌唱般地说着，尾音甚至带了发现真相的洋洋得意，下一秒他的右手化为利爪狠狠地扫过Chekov的半边脸，“是你告诉了Spock我们的事情，还有Hikaru是半恶魔。毕竟你和Spock是同类。”  
“我不能撒谎，Jim，那是我的天性。”Chekov淌血的脸颊瞬间愈合修复，他又恢复了原本孩童般白皙纯洁的脸庞。Jim单手抓住他的领子硬生生想要将天使举离地面，他声音很低，带着嘶吼和咆哮：“但是背叛朋友不是我们的天性，滚回你的天堂老家去，愚蠢的大鸟（stupid bird）。”  
Chekov叹了口气挤出一句“脏狗狗（ugly puppy）”，身后冒出的两层白色羽翼轻轻地拂过McCoy受伤部位，接着他几乎要哭出来似地狠狠抽了一下鼻子，最终只是转成一声嘟嘟囔囔的“我会交齐房租的”，然后展开翅膀向与他们相反的方向飞去。  
“Jim？天使小子去哪儿了？”昏迷醒来的医生问道。“哦，他走了。你觉得我们三个人能从两位天使手中活下来吗？”McCoy被Jim的提问彻底问住，迷茫的脸上闪过不安。  
此时的他正好看到太阳的最后一丝光被黑色的地平线吞没，可另一团炫目的金色光芒毫无征兆地从地平线上炸开，像有人徒手从夜空中摘取一颗繁星丢落人间，将原本晦暗的波士顿冬夜照得宛若天明。

“闪开。”  
跌坐在地上的McCoy感觉自己遭受了不亚于八级地震的撕扯，耳边的空气像是挤满了来自圣堂的管弦乐手，夹杂着他完全听不懂的语言如利刃般向他刺来。  
医生好不容易抹干净糊在眼前，从额头流下漫到眼睛的鲜血，看清了此时此刻展开在眼前的红黑色阴影究竟为何物——那是一对恶魔的翅膀，一对新生柔软，却千疮百孔的翅膀，一对从Hikaru Sulu身后长出的翅膀。  
它竭力遮挡朝McCoy飞来的白色大理石碎块，而它的主人全眼变为比夜色还要浓郁的漆黑，伫立在三位天使面前声嘶力竭地大喊：“退下！”  
作为根正苗红好中年的Leonard McCoy当然听不懂恶魔，天使等等这些非人类生物自己的语言，但他从sulu嘴边溢出的鲜血看出，半恶魔喊出的话语一定是与他本人力量相克的语言。  
Sulu极好地模仿了那种语言的低沉与威严，每喊出一次咒语对面的两位天使都不断后退，可代价就是他说出的每个字都在灼烧他的声带——就像美人鱼走在刀尖，就像夜莺顶着玫瑰刺歌唱。  
黑发青年转头望向McCoy时他只觉得整个人都被寒冰包裹，被来自地狱的生物凝视，就像所有猎魔人守则里提到的那些禁忌：千万不要与恶魔对视，否则你的心脏将会被冻结。  
可Sulu明显认出了McCoy，他急忙捂住嘴不让对方看到自己口中涌出血液，转回头继续对付那三个节节败退的天使。Spock从背后抽出三支正在燃烧的火红色长箭，架在闪烁白金色轮廓的无形弯弓上对准Sulu的心脏。  
“不——！！！！！！”  
Sulu的身影在他面前倒了下去，像被抽干灵魂的可怜丧尸，接着，McCoy什么都听不见了。  
他只看到了一条轻盈的黑雾卷走了那三支天使长箭，一对螺旋弯曲的猩红色山羊角率先露了出来，接着是属于女性的棕色双臂，捞起Sulu向后仰的身子抱入怀中。  
“别来无恙，我亲爱的死敌们。”  
她微笑着向天使们问好，她毫无情色意味地亲吻了Sulu鲜红的嘴唇，接着她礼貌地向McCoy欠身：“你好，人类，我是Uhura。”  
紧接着，McCoy随她一起陷入重重黑雾。


End file.
